


Short-story for artist appreciation

by JustLoveKarma



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: How Do I Tag, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLoveKarma/pseuds/JustLoveKarma
Summary: Time and wild go through the woods. Oh look at that eye.For _coffe21_ on insta. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Time & Wild (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 21





	Short-story for artist appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm this is my first try on a short story. However I don't know how english short storys are so I used the German idea of a short-story unless they're the same then huh. Also check _coffe21_ on insta out! They have beautiful art! Btw I did my best and hope you like it at least a little :3 I am still a bit new to this sort of thing. Criticism is appreciated.

It was quiet this night. Just an old man and a young teenager walking through the woods. Everything is quiet. The old man, going by the name Time or old man by his new fellow hero mates, stops. However the young teen, called wild most of the time, crashes against times back. Not turning around time apologizes. Quietly. Then he bends down as if picking up a forgotten branch. He is looking at something with his seeing eye. Not like he can see with both eyes, he lost the other to unknown reasons. Wild watches intrested. No idea why time would crouch down until he points towards a deer. Realizing the reason why time bended down, he slowly backs up. Looking back for just a minute. He turns around to see time having gotten the deer. He has no idea how in the whole wide hyrule he could have been that fast to catch a deer. He shakes his head to lose all thoughts. "Do you happen to posses some rope?" Asks time while holding the poor deer down. Wild shakes his head. He doesbt think he has ropes. Doesn't seem like it matters however since time just so happends to have some rope. Wild blinks. "Huh. Didn't know i had rope" time ties the deers legs up. Then it's mouth. "Don't want him to make too much noise. Wild could you check in front of us? We need to get back to the others without making too much noise. Who knows whats still in these woods." Wild agrees with time. So they start to walk. Wild making sure nothing comes from behind or from the front. Unfortunately for the both of them. Wild just so happends to neglect the sides. And at their side, which could also be their backs, a giant eye stares at them. Time notices first. Then Wild. "Shit shit shitshitshit" they start to run. As fast they can. The giant monster threw a tree at them. "Since when do your monster throw trees? It just threw a tree!" Shouts time. Wild just shrugs. The are face to face with a giant one eyed monster with a tree. Wild looks at time. Time sighs. Wild now has a huge grin on his face. "Lets teleport!" Wild yells as he reaches for his slate. "Yeah sure. Just don't make us be in thousand pieces" Wild clicks teleport.


End file.
